I GOT U
by PembantunyaKyuhyun
Summary: Oh tidak!/ Anyeong, masih mau lari lagi?/ANDWE! Jangan mendekat!/Bersiaplah malam ini, Cho Kyuhyun/ TOLONG!/Aku harus temukan Kyuhyun!/Keluarkan suara indahmu, Cho Kyuhyun/Kumohon, jangan siksa aku. Bunuh saja aku!/Akan kulakukan untukmu sayang/Kyu dari kami bertiga kau pilih siapa?/aku yg menyelamatkanmu/aku mencintainya/Saranghae..[WonKyu,ChangKyu,KyuMin] –M,Sadistic,BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

' _DRAP DRAP DRAP!'_

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

Lari! Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga kini ia terpojok di gang yang gelap, hanya ada satu lampu jalan remang remang yang meneranginya.

"Oh Tuhan! Tolong aku!" ujar Kyuhyun kebingungan, ia kini tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jika ia berlari kembali, orang itu pasti akan menangkapnya.

' _Tap.. Tap.. Tap..'_

Kyuhyun spontan melihat kearah suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Anyeong… bagaimana? Masih mau lari lagi? hahaha" orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menyeringai, matanya memandang Kyuhyun tajam namun penuh dengan nafsu.

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Atau.. atau.." Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah hingga kini ia menabrak tembok gang.

"Atau apa hmm?" ujar Orang itu merendahkan. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menangkup janggut Kyuhyun dengan ketiga tangannya.

"Hahaha, bersiaplah malam ini" orang itu memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak 3 cm dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun" lanjut orang itu dengan penekanan.

Mata Kyuhyun membelak sempurna kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang berat badannya.

"TOOLLLOOONNNGGGG!" Teriak Kyuhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **In other side**

 **.**

' _DEG!'_

Seorang namja tampan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegang jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ini?" ujar Namja itu.

.

 **.**

 **COMING SOON**

' **I GOT U'**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, gimana prolognya? Mau lanjut apa delete aja? Review yaaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Warning : This FFN 100% Pure MINE, Typos, BoyXBoy**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu_

 _Disebuah taman di Seoul, seorang namja tampan kini sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Ia sedang membaca novel. Dari kejauhan Nampak seorang namja tinggi yang berlari lari kearahnya._

" _Kyuhyun-ah!" namja tinggi itu_

" _Cwang? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Ia duduk tepat di samping kanan Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Umm, lebih tepatnya dari kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku benar benar mengagumimu, maukah kau menjadi Namjachinguku?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada penuh harap._

 _Kyuhyun memandang Changmin sebentar, ia lalu berdiri "Maaf chang. Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebatas teman Cwang… maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu" ujar Kyuhyun lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin. "Tunggu!" teriak Changmin. Changmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. "Wae? Apakah kau menyukai orang lain?" Tanya Changmin._

 _Kyuhyun masih saja membelakangi Changmin, ia menghela nafas sejenak "Ani.." ujar Kyuhyun. "Lantas kenapa kau tak menerimaku?" ujar Changmin. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Changmin "Aku tidak menganggap ada cinta diantara kita Cwang. Kau.. kau dan aku hanyalah teman, hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih. Maafkan aku Cwang" ujar Kyuhyun_

 _Kilat mata Changmin kini berbeda "lalu, selama ini. Semua perhatianku padamu, kasih sayangku kepadamu dan apapun yang kuberikan kepadamu.. kau anggap apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin_

" _hanya kuanggap sebagai… Teman" ujar Kyuhyun_

 _Flashback Off_

"Minnie" ujar namja berambut coklat ikal kepada namja imut disampingnya. "hm?" jawab namja imut itu. "Aigooo, jangan marah Sungmin hyung… aku benar benar tidak tahu jika kau akan marah jika kutinggal bermain game sebentar" ujar namja berambut ikal itu.

Namja bernama Sungmin itu menghela nafas berat, lalu berbalik menghadap namja ikal itu "Geurae, akan kumaafkan kali ini. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, awas kau" ujar Sungmin kepada namja ikal itu

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil seorang namja bertubuh atletis kepada namja berambut ikal yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya "eoh, Siwon Hyung. Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada namja bernama Siwon itu. "Ani, aku hanya ingin memberi tahukanmu bahwa kau dipanggil oleh Lee Seonsaengnim, Seorang diri" ujar Siwon sembari menekan akhir kalimatnya dan sedikit melihat kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melihat kearah Sungmin sambil tersenyum lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Kini hanya tersisa Siwon dan Sungmin disana. "apa kabarmu Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon. "hm, seperti yang kau lihat aku baik baik saja" ujar Sungmin sedikit ketus "haha, baiklah. Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara lovely dovely kalian berdua ya?" Tanya Siwon "Yah, menurutmu? Tetapi, setidaknya aku lebih unggul darimu. Choi Siwon. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kyuhyun, tetapi. Nampaknya Kyuhyun hanya mencintaiku, toh buktinya ia sudah sering ditembak banyak yeoja atau namja di sekolah ini. Namun ia menolak mereka semua, kenapa? Karena ia hanya mencintaiku" ujar Sungmin merendahkan Siwon

"Hah, belagak sekali kau Lee Sungmin. Baiklah, mari kita buktikan. Akankah Kyuhyun memilihku atau memilihmu" ujar Siwon, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya "Baik, selamat bermimpi Choi Siwon. Asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun itu adalah SEME bukan UKE! Dan Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin seorang!" ujar Sungmin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon, dari kejauhan Siwon berteriak "Dasar UKE! Kau ini namja! Tapi tidak NORMAL!" Sungmin berhenti lalu berbalik dan menatap tajam Siwon "HEH! KAU JUGA TIDAK NORMAL! DASAR PEDHOPILE!" Sungmin berteriak balik

"YACK! KAU JUGA PEDHOPILE! KAU BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH TUA DARI KYUHYUN!" teriak Siwon tak kalah lantang."KAU JUGA LEBIH TUA DARINYA!"Sungmin berlari kearah Siwon. Dan terjadilah baku hantam antara Siwon dan Sungmin di taman sekolah ini.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam

"akh, capek sekali. Hari ini harus mengerjakan tugas tugas dari Lee Seonsaengnim. Mungkin jika berjalan sebentar bisa mengurangi rasa penatku"ujar Kyuhyun sembari memijat pelan tengkuknya yang terasa amat pegal.

Kini Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian, jujur saja ia merasa sedikit takut dengan jalan yang sangat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa penerangan jalan lainnya "um, lebih baik aku kembali saja" ujar Kyuhyun lalu membalikkan badannya, namun tiba tiba ada seseorang yang mendekap mulutnya. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas rupa namja itu, karena namja itu menggunakan Topeng.

"hmmpp! Hmpp!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan dekapan orang itu, untung seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang cerdas. Dirasanya tak ada bantuan ia segera membalikkan badannya lalu menendang namja bertopeng itu "AHK!" namja itu mengaduh.

Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun berlari secepat cepatnya, ia merasa kebingungan harus berlari kemana. Ia lalu berlari ke sembarang arah hingga ia kini menemukan sebuah gang. Ia menengok kearah belakang, alangkah terkejutnya namja itu kini berlari cepat mengejarnya

' _DRAP DRAP DRAP!'_

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

Lari! Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga kini ia terpojok di ujung gang yang gelap, hanya ada satu lampu jalan remang remang yang meneranginya.

"Oh Tuhan! Tolong aku!" ujar Kyuhyun kebingungan, ia kini tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jika ia berlari kembali, orang itu pasti akan menangkapnya.

' _Tap.. Tap.. Tap..'_

Kyuhyun spontan melihat kearah suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Anyeong… bagaimana? Masih mau lari lagi? hahaha" orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menyeringai, matanya memandang Kyuhyun tajam namun penuh dengan nafsu.

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Atau.. atau.." Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah hingga kini ia menabrak tembok gang.

"Atau apa hmm?" ujar Orang itu merendahkan. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menangkup janggut Kyuhyun dengan ketiga tangannya.

"Hahaha, bersiaplah malam ini" orang itu memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak 3 cm dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun" lanjut orang itu dengan penekanan.

Mata Kyuhyun membelak sempurna kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang berat badannya.

"TOOLLLOOONNNGGGG!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Diam Kau!"

'PLAAK!'

Namja bertopeng itu menampar Kyuhyun sangat keras hingga Kyuhyun pingsan. Dengan senyum terkembang dibalik topengnya, namja bertopeng itu menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style menuju audi hitam melatik miliknya.

Setelah sampai dimobilnya, namja itu membuka bagasi mobilnya lalu membaringkan Kyuhyun di dalam bagasi itu. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah melihat aksi jahatnya

.

.

"hah, kenapa Eomma membutuhkan minyak goreng malam malam? Apalagi minimarketnyakan jauh" ujar Siwon mengeluh. Saat ia akan berbelok menuju sebuah gang, ia melihat seorang namja yang menutup bagasi mobilnya perlahan. Namu ia merasakan sebuah keganjilan, Ia mempertajam penglihatannya untuk melihat apa yang namja aneh itu bawa. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon kala melihat ada orang yang dimasukkan didalam bagasi, namun yang membuatnya sangat terkejut hingga bersembunyi adalah. Namja aneh itu menculik Kyuhyun

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" ujar Siwon

.

.

' _DEG!'_

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegang jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ini?" ujar Sungmin. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia merasakan kekhawatiran tiba tiba. Tapi anehnya ia hanya mengkhawatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku sangat menghawatirkan Kyuhyun ya? Jangan jangan, ada sesuatu kepadanya" ujar Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya dan menelephone Kyuhyun.

Sudah 4 kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun nihil tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Ia berdoa dan akhirnya mencoba kembali menelphone sekali lagi, dan Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya

'Tuut'

"Kyu!"

.

.

Kyuhyun kini terbangun dari pingsannya, ia merasakan nafasnya sedikit sesak. Ia melihat sekeliling, kini ia menyadari bahwa ia berada didalam bagasi mobil.

"ahk! Uhuuk! Si..siiss..sial! aku diculik! Uhuuk!" Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya mulai berputar oksigen semakin sedikit didalam bagasi itu.

"aku harus mencari.. uhuuk! Bantuan!" ujar Kyuhyun, ia berusaha mencari sesuatu agar ia dapat keluar dari Bagasi itu. Beberapa saat ia mencari sesuatu benda agar ia dapat keluar dari bagasi itu, ia melihat ada sebuah palu.

Ia segera mengambil palu itu dan memalu lampu retting mobil

'PRANG'

Lampu berhasil ia pecahkan, Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan hidung dan mulutnya kelubang itu.

"HAAAHH.. HHOOSSHH.." ia mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Setelah merasa cukup ia segera berpikir bagaimana cara ia keluar dari sini.

'DDRRTTT'

Dewi keberuntungan sedang berada pada dirinya. Ponselnya bergetar didalam kantong celananya, ia segera mengangkatnya

'Kyu!'  
"Minnie hyung, tolong aku!" ujar Kyuhyun  
'Kau kenapa Kyu?'  
"aku diculik kumohon selamatkan aku! Aku berada didalam bagasi!"  
'siapa yang menculikmu?'  
"aku tak tahu, tapi ia menggunakan topeng!"  
'kau tahu apa cirri cirri mobil itu kyu?'

Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya

"sepertinya ini audi hyung, tak ada pengaman lampunya"  
'baiklah, Kyu coba kau hubungi polisi!'  
"tak bisa hyung! Aku tak memiliki pulsa!"  
'mm.. begini saja, matikan data paketmu, wifimu,dan fitur fitur lainnya. Tapi tetap nyalakan GPSmu! Aku akan berusaha melacak dimana kau sekarang!'  
"Ne! kumohon tolong aku Hyung!.. ak.."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan mobil ini berhenti. Ia mendengar pintu mobil ini dibuka. Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya lalu menyelipkan Ponselnya kedalam underwearnya.

'Greek'

Bagasipun kini terbuka

"Anyeong, sudah bangun?" lagi lagi, belum sempat Kyuhyun berteriak meminta tolong orang itu mendekap mulutnya lagi lalu menggendong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam gudang kecil.

'BRAAKK!'

Badan Kyuhyun dihempaskan kesebuah ranjang kayu

"ahk!" Kyuhyun mengaduh karena kepalanya membentur kayu yang keras. Namja bertopeng itu segera mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun dengan rantai. Jadi posisi Kyuhyun kali ini 'X'

"Mau apa kau!" teriak Kyuhyun. Namja bertopeng itu melepas coat hitamnya, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan topinya. Dan yang terakhir, ia membuka topengnya perlahan.

Mata Kyuhyun membelak saat melihat apa yang ia lihat kali ini, orang yang menculiknya adalah… Changmin!

"hai Kyu, kau masih mengenalkukan?"Tanya Changmin. Mata Kyuhyun berkilat marah "apa yang kau inginkan Cwang!?" teriak Kyuhyun marah. Changmin tertawa "HAHAHA! Ah, aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu.. kau ingin tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu Cho Kyuhyun?" ujar Changmin sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghilankan contac mata dengan Changmin "aku akan membalaskan rasa sakitku selama 2 tahun ini Kyu" ujar Changmin dengan nada yang berat. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ia sangat berharap Sungmin dapat menyelamatkannya dengan segera.

"hm.. aku akan mulai saja sekarang" ujar Changmin. Changmin berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari kecil, ia mengambil sebotol cairan Alkohol spray dan sebuah pisau kecil.

Kyuhyun kini sangat ketakutan, karena kini Changmin berjalan kearahnya dengan alcohol dan pisau kecil ditangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya tersenyum lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat lekat, dielusnya dahi kyuhyun turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menatap bibir Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu.

"kau tahu, bibir ini yang memberikan kata kata yang membuatku semangat untuk hidup. Dan oleh bibir ini juga aku menjadi jatuh cinta dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan oleh bibir ini juga kau menjadi membenci sorang Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Changmin, Kyuhyun menutup mata dan bibirnya rapat rapat, ia sangat sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Changmin mengarahkan pisaunya mebibir Kyuhyun, "Dengarkan aku Cwang. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri" ujar Kyuhyun. Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya "oh ya? Dan artinya, sekarang aku sangat membenci bibir ini" Changmin menempelkan mata pisau itu di ujung bibir kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bibirnya sedikit perih, didalam hati Kyuhyun berdoa agar Tuhan menolongnya.

"ARGGH!" Kyuhyun menjerit, bibir kanannya kini tergores. "maaf Kyu, sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Namun, kau yang membuatku melakukakn ini. Tapi, aku hanya akan menggores saja. Tidak merobek" ujar Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, dia masih bisa menahan sakitnya.

Changmin merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan membuangnya sembarangan. Dielusnya badan Kyuhyun, hingga kini berhenti di hati Kyuhyuh. "kau tahu Kyu? Hati inilah yang membuat perasaan hangat jika aku bersamamu, dan dengan hati ini aku dapat merasakan gejolak cinta dari hatiku. Namun, karena ego hati ini pula hatiku menjadi sangat sakit" ujar Changmin, Changmin mengecup pelan hati Kyuhyun.

"Hen.. hentikan! Jangan lakukan ini cwang! Kau sahabatku, dan aku tidak pantas dengan posisi ini, aku seorang seme! Bukan uke!" ujar Kyuhyun, Changmin terkekeh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "HAH! Kau bahkan masih menyombongkan dirimu di saat seperti ini Kyu, baik.. akan ku tanya sesuatu, dank au harus menjawab jujur. Kau berikan kepada siapa cinta di hatimu sekarang Kyu? Katakana, siapa orang itu" ujar Changmin

"pemilik hati dan cintaku sekarang adalah, Lee Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun. Changmin mengeratkan giginya, ia merasakan gejolak amarah di dadanya. "baiklah, aku yakin kau tak ingin jika aku menyakitinyakan? Akan kusampaikan rasa kesalku kepadanya melaluimu Kyu" ujar Changmin.

Changmin mengarahkan pisaunya ke dada Kyuhyun lalu membuat banyak sekali goresan goresan halus yang tidak mengeluarkan darah, namun tetap saja terasa sakit dan perih.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat rapat, rasa perih yang dirasakan membuatnya ingin menggigit bibirnya. Namun ia tak dapat melakukannya, karena bibirnya juga terdapat goresan. Hingga 5 menit lamanya Changmin membuat goresan goresan di tubuh Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak sekalipun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"jangan kau tahan suara indahmu Kyu, keluarkan saja Kyu" ujar Changmin sembari membuat goresan baru diatas goresan yang tadi ia buat, tubuh Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat, membuat lukanya semakin sakit dan perih. Changmin sedikit kesal kala Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkannya "baiklah akanku buat suara indah ini keluar"

Changmin mengambil alcohol spray dan menyemprotnyanya ke luka luka di badan Kyuhyun

"AARRGGGHHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **GOTCHA! KU TEMUKAN LOKASI KYUHYUN!/SEBENTAR LAGI KAU AKAN KUSELAMATKAN KYU!/APA INI?/KAU MEMBAWA PONSELMU KYU!/SAKIT!/JANGAN SIKSA AKU,BUNUH SAJA AKU!/BAIK, AKAN KULAKUKAN UNTUKMU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, gimana Chap 1nya? Bagus? Hehehe, mau lanjut? Review juseyo!^^ menerima Kritikan dan saran yaa!^^**

 **Special thanks for :**

 **/MinGyuTae00/CassieVhe/azharifaisal666/rikha-chan/Chu/Guest/Joyer/Cherry12/Hyunra**


End file.
